


perfect places

by kakwentuhan



Series: bakasyon playlist [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, baeksoochen-centric ito okay pls haha, main kaisoo, may special appearance kayo people haha mapansin niyo sana, miss ko nang magbakasyon pasensya na talaga pips, sabihin niyo salamat howie day sa collide, self-indulgent fic, short (?) fic, side chanbaek, side sechen
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakwentuhan/pseuds/kakwentuhan
Summary: maybe, the right time has come for kyungsoo to meet someone who truly deserves his happiness. oh, paki-add na rin ng right place, yata.ornagbakasyon ang magbarkadang kyungsoo, baekhyun, at jongdae sa dahilayan adventure park para makapagrelax. chaos follows.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: bakasyon playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890808
Kudos: 8





	1. kapalpakan.

**Author's Note:**

> hello po :) hopefully magugustuhan niyo ito kahit nasa mindanao ang setting huhu. it’s my first time writing a tagalog fic so expect some errors. salamat sa pagbasa!

-

"oh ayan na mga beh, nasa end na tayo ng del monte plantation road, tapos… shown dito sa navi ni tito heech, almost thirty minutes na lang then dahilayan!"

nakasakay sina baekhyun, jongdae, at kyungsoo ngayon sa fortuner ng tito heechul ni baekhyun. pagkatapos nilang dumating sa cagayan de oro galing manila, lumuwas agad sila papuntang dahilayan adventure park, at kinansela ang trip nila to divine mercy shrine sa el salvador dahil _masusunog daw si baekhyun_ _doon_ , according kay jongdae na mas malala kay baekhyun.

kung nagtataka kayo na sa lahat ng pwede bakasyunan ng tatlo na malapit sa workplace nila, pinili nilang bumiyahe ng malayo dahil ayaw nilang makasama ang mga _gurlaloo_ friends slash officemates nila na may jowa, lalo na si kyungsoo ang college crushie slash friend niyang si junmyeon na nagtatrabaho sa sister company nila ay syota ni ate joohyun na officemate niya.

in short, bitterella si kyungsoo.

fortunately, sa kapangyarihan ng instagram, natuklasan ni jongdae ang kagandahang taglay ng bukidnon, thanks to queen angel locsin's holy week posts. also, must be nice din kaya to discover more places sa pilipinas.

back to the current scenario, tinakpan ni kyungsoo ang mga tenga niyang kanina pang nagluluksa sa mga galak na hiyawan ng kanyang mga kaibigan. okay lang kay heechul, knowing na ka-vibe lang ito sa dalawa niyang naka-megaphone mode ang bibig palagi.

"oh, mga bebs, pagkatapos kong i-drop kayo sa park, didiretso na ako sa davao. ingat palagi ha!" ito na yata ang ikalimang reminder ni heechul sa kanilang tatlo. despite the annoying reminder from baekhyun’s tito, the picturesque mountains they usually saw from flickr have finally came into view.

nakatiklop ang mga braso sa dibdib ni baekhyun habang minamasdan ang naggagandahang tanawin sa labas. "hmp. parang ikaw yata ang kailangang mag-ingat tito, especially your mouth! pupunta ka pa naman sa davao."

tumahimik si heechul at tumawa si jongdae. "gaga! shh na lang kasi wala akong say tungkol niyan."

akala nilang tatlo—yes kasama si kyungsoo na nagtataka dahil hindi agad nakasagot ang tito ng kaibigan niya, for the first time in history, walang rebuttal na kay heechul.

_akala_ lang pala.

"makasagot toh! baka naghahanap lang talaga kayo ng ka-jugjugan! you know pa naman, malamig dito!" ngiwi ni heechul habang nagmamaneho. nasa isang payapa na baryo sila na may mga iba't ibang uri ng bulaklak ang nakadisplay sa labas ng mga maliliit na bahay.

tahimik na pinipigilan ni kyungsoo ang tawa niya. kahit kailan, panalo parin ang tito ni baekhyun sa mga bagay na ito.

nasa kurbada na sila ng malaking karenderya, at sa ilang minutong lumipas ay nakarating sila muli sa park.

nakamamangha ang dami ng mga log cabins at pine trees na sumalubong sa kanilang mga mata, kahit hindi pa sila nakarating sa main entrance. nakapagtataka rin kung gaano kakonti ang mga tao kanina na nalagpasan nila sa byahe ay siya ring kayrami ng mga bakasyonista sa kalagitnaan ng kabundukan.

at kung isipin din sa laki ng area ng park at ang naglalawakang mga amenities na nakikita nila sa gilid pababa.

"shet... alam niyo yung feeling na pagdaan natin sa area na very foggy, parang nateleport ka sa other world? ang ganda dito dae! grabe, i'm gonna take back what i said last week!" bulalas ni baekhyun habang nastuck sila sa short traffic after nilang malagpasan ang entrance for hotels—pinegrove.

"akala ko, sa manila lang yung nakakastress na traffic, dito rin pala." bulong ni kyungsoo na ikinalingon ni jongdae sa kanya.

"beh, h'wag agad mastress sa traffic! tingin ka nga sa labas, oh 'di ba ang ganda—shet!"

sa pagsigaw ni jongdae ay nagawa niyang makuha ang atensyon ng lahat sa sasakyan. "hoy, ano? don't tell me, naiwan mo ang booking number natin or nakalimutan mong i-save kahit yung pdf lang?" diretso na tanong ni baekhyun.

"psh. hinde! maraming pogi!" yinuyugyog ni jongdae ang balikat ni kyungsoo habang busy na nakatingin sa labas.

rumolyo ang mga mata ni heechul at humalakhak. "kita niyo na, sabi ko may ibang pakay kayo dito eh!"

"si dae lang kaya tito heech—oh, ayan may gap tuloy ang traffic!"

nagpahinga muna saglit si heechul sa parking area extension sa nasabing park para amuyin ang fresh air, and did some stretching since he's nearing in forties. kumuha sila ng mga litrato—candid at groufies, at pumasok agad sa lobby area for booking inquiries.

nagpaalam na ang tatlo kay heechul matapos nilang maipasok ang mga gamit sa room. 'di nila maiimagine ang stress kung nalate sila sa booking dahil sa puno ng mga pamilyang mag-aavail ng rooms. thanks to jongdae na laking boy scout hanggang sa adulting, nakalapag na sila sa kama without any worries.

paiba-iba ang posisyon ni jongdae sa solo bed. "shucks, nakakapagod naman ng byahe. jusme, can't you imagine? kung walang appointment si kuya heechul doon sa cagayan... nako, mas nakakapagod yung byahe."

busy na nagcoconnect si kyungsoo sa wifi para ipagpatuloy niyang panuorin ang all stars 4 ng drag race. ipapatuloy na sana ni kyungsoo ang bagong episode nang nagsimulang magsalita si jongdae.

"pero seriously mga beh, kanina sa lobby may nakita akong mga adonis." sinuportahan sa kaliwang kamay ni jongdae ang kanyang ulo na nakaharap sa dalawa niyang kasama. "homaygad."

rumolyo ng mga mata ni kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang bitchesang confessionals ni gia gunn. "para kang sirang plaka na kanina pang madaling araw sa airport na nagreremind samin na kelangan lang natin mag relax at mag-enjoy sa amenities ng park. dae, bigyan mo ng break 'yang boylet hunting mo. please lang."

ngumuso si jongdae. "grabe siya oh. alam ko wala 'to sa plano pero mygod!" dramatic na napahiga ang ulo ni jongdae sa unan at inangat ang kamay niya pataas. "tatlo talaga sila mga beh, kahit nakita ko lang ay glimpse ng mukha nila dahil sa rami ng mga bisita sa lobby at restaurant ng park, i swear sa mga rosaryo ni mama, mga adonis ang nak—"

naudlot ang seremonyas ni jongdae nang mas pinalakas ni kyungsoo ang volume ng phone niya. nag _sashay away_ na si rupaul kay manila luzon at panay na nagalit si kyungsoo.

dinagdagan pa ni jongdae kaya mas nainis si kyungsoo. "at mas gwapo pa sa bebi junmyeon mo!" sigaw ni jongdae.

"hoy dae! don't say the j word!" sigaw ni baekhyun habang nagseselfie sa salamin ng cr. at dahil half-breed pacifist si baekhyun ay tinapos niya na ang mirror selfie sesh para lumabas sa cr bago pang lumala ang alitan.

nakapamewang si baekhyun na humarap sa dalawa. "alam niyo, magplano na lang tayo sa gagawin natin bukas." nagsimulang manood si baekhyun sa tv, and he doesn't give a fuck kung makikinig ba ang dalawa o hindi. "we have two days para magbakasyon tapos uwi agad to manila sa hapon. kelangan nating maisubok lahat ng amenities dito!"

kahit na biglaan siyang na-excite sa rami ng mga poging bakasyonista sa parke, may binulong si jongdae ngunit inunahan ito ni baekhyun. "and baks, let's not discuss adonises ha? porket napakagreen ng lugar, kailangan ‘di dapat i-match sa behavior!" tinuro niya si jongdae na nakatalikod na sa kanilang dalawa ni kyungsoo.

_lah, tampo agad_. matutulog na lang si baekhyun kasi after all, sleep is the only way to solve stress.

thank God for the existence of oh sehun na nakatuklas sa kamangha-manghang lugar na ito. nakarating sila dito sa dahilayan adventure park kanina bandang alas dose sa tanghali galing samal. nakaupo ang tatlong magkakaibigang jongin, chanyeol, at sehun sa labas ng restaurant sa lobby habang minamasdan ang night lights ng park at ang ingay ng mga kuliglig.

"dudes, may ishare ako sa inyo." biglang pagsabi ni sehun nang matapos siyang kumuha ng mga litrato sa paligid.

uminom si chanyeol ng san mig light in cans. "daldal. kanina ka pang nagyayabang."

"hinde. may nakita kasi akong cutie pie kanina. and i'm sure na jongin would say 'dibs on this beautiful human!'" humarap si sehun at tinapik nito si jongin sa balikat. "cross my heart, paps. sama ko na rin yung dalawa niyang kasama."

"hoy, naghahanap ka ba ng madidiligan?" tanong ng pinakahigante sa magkakaibigan.

tumawa si sehun. "tarantado. kala mo 'di ko napansin yung lowkey snap mo nang sinabi ko na may cute rin siyang mga kasama?" inaasar ni sehun si chanyeol sa pagduyan ng canned beer ng nakababata. "lalo na yung isa. asus, pagdasalan niyo na bago kayo matulog mamaya, makakasama natin sila sa ride package bukas."

tahimik lang si jongin na pabaling-baling sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. 'di inaasahang mausisa si jongin sa naikuwento ni sehun. nakatuon din naman atensyon niya sa lobby area kanina ah? ba't wala siyang nakita na cutie pie?

besides, may nakita siyang familiar na lalaki kanina.

'di bale. may bukas, at sunod araw pa.

alas siete. tanginang marimba na 'yan.

nagising ng maaga si kyungsoo sa ingay ng alarm clock ni jongdae at lamig ng inverter. kung 'di lang siya natulog after sa short hike nila from jessie's diner pabalik sa room, binuksan niya na yata ang sliding glass window ng bonggang-bongga. sure siya na walang manananggal na bubukas sa screened window at kung meron man, si jongdae sana ang kinuha.

makalipas ng sampung minuto, nakagising na sina jongdae at baekhyun.

"shucks beh, ang ganda ng view." humikab si baekhyun at nagstretching konti. hindi pa masakit ang sinag ng araw dahil sa mga ulap na nakasakob, at maririnig parin ang ingay ng mga kuliglig. dali-dali silang naligo at nag-ayos to serve free-spirited and fresh na fresh realness by the time na magsimula ang rides package nila which comprises with luge, hanging bridge, mini golf, go cart and bumper boat.

since hindi na nila kailangang magbayad ng entrance fee kasi _obviously, guests sila_ , dumiretso ang tatlo sa restaurant sa lobby for their free breakfast. lumabas agad sila para picture-taking sa children's park bago pa dadami ang mga bisita.

"oh, ayan," isa-isang silang binigyan ni baekhyun ng ticket sa package, "sabi ni mamsh from ticketing booth, first daw sa hanging bridge."

palapit na sila sa hanging bridge para subukan ang rides package. after kinuha ang kanilang tickets, may short orientation for safety at nag-fill up sila sa mga pangalan nila. last to fill-up si kyungsoo, kaya siya rin ang huling sinuotan ng protective head gear. pagkatapos niyang ayusin ang sintas ng trainers niya ay wala na ang kanyang mga kaibigan, kahit mga anino pa nila.

puta talaga.

"sir, oks ka na? sige, start na po kayo!" sabi ng nag-assist sa kanya. kyungsoo smiled despite resisting to snap sa kanyang mga best friends. "thanks, kuya."

sa pagtapak niya sa hanging bridge ay nakita niya na ang dalawang magkaibigan na papalapit sa bandang dulo ng hanging bridge. _hindi naman sila nagsuot ng skates ah?_

"baks! bilisan mo para luge na agad tayo!" kahit sa bandang dulo, tumataginting parin ang malakasang boses ni jongdae kay kyungsoo. medyo badtrip si kyungsoo at nagtatampo na yata kaya padabog itong naglalakad sa hanging bridge.

sayang naman at hindi nakita ni kyungsoo ang tatlong adonis na kinuwento ni jongdae sa kanila kahapon na ngayon ay patapak na sa hanging bridge. si jongin ay nanginginig at pinipigilan ang sarili na hindi makaiyak, habang ang dalawa naman ay nasa likod niya, sumusunod sa paglalakad, at mukha nang mahihimatay sa kakatukso at katatawa kay jongin.

hinintay ni jongdae at baekhyun na makarating si kyungsoo, at umayos sila nang nakikita na nila ang nangungunot na noo ng kanilang kaibigan. "ang init na kasi soo, tapos nakalimutan kong magdala ng sunscreen." pagpapaliwanag ni jongdae habang tinatapik ni baekhyun ang likuran ni kyungsoo.

mahirap himukin si kyungsoo kapag galit ito. pero umiwas siya sa gulo kasi pakiramdam niya, _ang oa niya na masyado if papatol pa siya_.

kaya tumungo sila para sa luge, at pinalad naman dahil saktong-sakto na huling grupo sila para sabayang subukan ang nasabing ride. nag-fill up muli sila at ginawa ang kagawian nilang _best friends stick together_ kahit saan pa ilalagay.

pagkatapos ng orientation sa nasabing ride ay sinimulan na nilang pausdosin ang luge. feel na feel ni baekhyun ang sariwa at malamig na hangin kaya wala siyang plano para humarurot patungo sa finish line na kagaya lang sa ginagawa ni kyungsoo. si jongdae naman ay nakipagkarera sa mga chikiting at sabay-sabay pa silang naghahalakhak habang nilalagpasan ang mga matandang nag-eenjoy lamang sa ganda ng tanawin lalo na ang mga luntiang paligid.

pagdating ng lahat sa finish line, sumakay sila sa van para babalik muli sa huling ride. unti-unti silang bumababa at nahuli na naman si kyungsoo. of course this time, hinila niya ang t-shirt ni jongdae sabay panlilisik sa mga mata nito. "hintayin mo ako!"

habang pumipila para makapwesto sa luge, napansin ni jongdae ang mga bagong dating para sa next batch. at dahil matalas ang paningin ni prettiest friend, sigurado siya sa mga nakikita niya ngayon. pinipigilan niyang tumili kaya kinurot niya ang bewang ni baekhyun.

"ouch naman dae!" umangal si baekhyun kaya naman ang ibang atensyon ay napatungo sa kanila, lalo na ang tatlong nagkagwapuhang mga higante na nasa dulo pumipila. nagsorry si baekhyun kay nanay sa harapan niya na may dagdag na pag-peace-sign at ngiti nito.

nang pumwesto na sila sa kani-kanilang mga luge, may ibinulong si jongdae kay baekhyun.

"beh, nandito sila!"

hindi gets ni baekhyun bakit mukhang maliit na butiki si jongdae na pinutulan ng buntot. "may artista ba?" tanong ni baekhyun na may halong pagtataka. "hindi kita gets—“

naputol ang bulungan nila ng ulusin sila ni kyungsoo. "nakikinig ba kayo? magsisimula na raw ang ride."

at sa pag "go!" ng instructor sa kanila, napilitan silang pausdosin ang luge muli.

"baekiwaps!" sigaw ni jongdae habang kinokontrol niya ang bilis ng kanyang luge, "remember the adonises?"

"gonna pretend i heard nothing!" "jongdae, mas mabuti pang makipagkarera ka sa mga kasama mo kanina kesa sa magchismisan!" sigaw ni kyungsoo dahil humaharang sina jongdae at baekhyun sa harapan niya.

pagkatapos ng ilang kurbada, nakarating na sila sa finish line. nagsasabayan ang "yehey!" "aah, tapos na!" ng mga chikiting at ngiti ng mga magulang nila, habang si jongdae naman ay abalang-abala na nagdulot ng pag-aalala ng kanyang mga kaibigan.

hihilain na sana sila ni kyungsoo nang lumapit si jongdae sa nag-aassist sa pagkarga ng mga luge sa truck.

"kuya?" tanong ni jongdae na ikalingon din ng atensyon ng kargador. "wala na po talagang one last extra final ride nito?"

gusto ni kyungsoo magpalamon sa lupa, samantalang si baekhyun ay bakas parin ang pagtataka sa mukha nito. "naku sir, sulit na po ang package na may two rides kayo. kung gusto niyo pang magdagdag ng ride, magbayad po kayo ulit ng solo fee para sa luge." batid ng kargador at tuluyan nang sumakay sa truck para ibalik ang luge sa itaas.

inis na hinihila ni kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kaibigan patungo sa picnic area. "aray kyungsoo, yung kamay ko! ramdam ko na ang bitchy effect ng sunburn tapos dinagdag mo pa!" angal ni jongdae at sa wakas, hinatak na rin sila.

"magchismis ka na pagbalik natin sa hotel." nagsimulang maglakad si kyungsoo.

bilis na lumakad si baekhyun sa harapan para harangin ang dalawa. "wait, wait lang ha. may ride pa tayo, 'di ba?" tanong ni baekhyun.

"walang time limit ang ride package, nabasa ko. bukod d'yan, hindi tayo boy scout unlike jongdae kaya nanibago tayo na nakakauhaw ang package." pag-explain ni kyungsoo sa kanila.

hindi nila narinig ang pinakamahinang bulong ni jongdae habang naglalakad sila pabalik sa hotel. "nakakauhaw nga talaga."

"hoy dae, napakastrange ng act mo kanina, tapos kinurot mo pa ako. ba't gusto mo ulit ng ride sa luge?"

pagkatapos nilang uminom ng tubig, napahiga sila sa kama dulot ng pagod. although na-enjoy nila kahit dalawa pa lang ang nasubukan nilang amenities, dahilayan adventure park is truly for physically active individuals and families 'pag challenge ang usapan.

jongdae sighs. "let me explain ha, kasi halatang-halata sa mukha niyo ang inis at pagtataka sa'kin kanina. ayoko ng interruption kahit napag-usapan na ito kahapon. okie?"

tumango ang dalawa. "ayan. kasi kanina, nakita ko na ang full face ng mga gwapo—“

"sabi na nga—‘

"hep hep, walang interruption! nakita ko na ang full face ng mga adonis na nakita ko kahapon and fortunately, my eyes have proven so, kaya para akong kinikiliti sa kilig kanina dahil nakatitig sila sa atin! akalain mo 'yon, andaming mga dyosang gurlaloo nakakalat sa lugar na ito pero nakatingin sila sa atin?!"

"beh, kasi halos chikiting at pamilya ang mga kasama natin." giit ni baekhyun.

"no, hinde, never, baek. not to mention na borta gods silang tatlo! ewan ko na lang, feel ko tinadhana silang tatlo para sa atin! bet ko yung maputi sa kanilang tatlo, tapos sa iyo baek, yung pinakamatangkad with tattoos sa arm niya tapos kay soo yung moreno!"

kinikilig na nilalarawan ni jongdae ang mga "adonis" na nakita niya kanina at walang gana si kyungsoo para makinig kaya nagpower-nap na siya. si baekhyun naman, kahit nalilito parin, patuloy siyang nakikinig sa pagpapantasya ng maharot nilang kaibigan.

pagkatapos nilang mananghalian sa restaurant ng hotel reception, nagpatuloy muli sila sa ride package before this day ends. go cart ang kasunod ng luge kaya naglakad sila pababa sa hall para magsimula na. the usual, halos magkapamilya lang din ang kasama nila, except na mas competitive ang mga chikiting na nakasama nila ngayon. may muntik nang nakaaway si baekhyun na batang lalaki dahil mas nauna ang bata kesa sa kanya sa karera. si kyungsoo naman ay muntik nang binangga ang inosenteng nakaayos na road cone sa gilid, dahil sa batang nakita niya na halos kamukha ni junmyeon. maputi, at hawig ang mga mata at scrunched smile ng bata sa kanyang crush—ex crush.

nainis si kyungsoo hanggang sa napaisip siya tuloy na baka may anak nga talaga ang ex crush niya at pinaadopt niya ang cute na musmos dahil hindi pa siya ready. char lang.

sumenyas na ang nagbabantay sa kanila dahil tapos na ang time nila kaya naglalakad muli sila patungo sa malaking pond para sa bumper boat. may kasama silang magkabarkada for the first time, mga babae na mukhang college graduates na.

magkasama sina jongdae at baekhyun sa isang boat samantalang solo ride si kyungsoo. habang lumalayo, kakapansin lang ni kyungsoo na may bumangga sa kanya. solo ride din ang babae na may panlaban na kagandahan. nagulat ang dalaga nang nakita niya si kyungsoo at napatawa siya.

"sorry po kuya! first time kong magkontrol ng ganitong klase kasi." ngiti ng dalaga. " _hehe_ ang gwapo niyo po!"

gulat na gulat si kyungsoo kaya namumula ang pisngi niya sa nasabi ng dalaga. napatakip naman sa bibig ang dalaga at muntik siyang na out-of-control kaya sumigaw si jongdae sa kanya.

"besh, sorry ha pero hinahanap niya kasi macho gwapito!"

nanlaki ang mga bilog na mata ni kyungsoo though he sighed out of relief sa sagot ng dalaga. _gago ka talaga jongdae._

"ay, sayang naman. pero that's okay! support ako sa iyo kuya! babye!" nakangiti parin ang dalaga habang pabalik na siya sa mga kaibigan niya.

parang ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas at tapos na ang panandaliang kasiyahan nila sa palipat-lipat at pa-ikot-ikot ng boat and being a newbie in controlling machines.

nasa tabi sila ng restaurant at hotel reception ngayon para sa mini golf. marami ang courses nito at nagsimula na silang maglaro. mauuna si jongdae, pagkatapos ay si baekhyun, at huling maglalaro si kyungsoo.

naka-goal agad si jongdae in first try at si baekhyun in second try. nakapwesto na si kyungsoo nang bigla lang nagsalita si jongdae.

"grabe na man this guy oh, a for effort na yung ganda ni baby girl ha! pero sorry na lang sa kanya, kasi 'di na man siya magiging type ni baby boy!" nguso ni jongdae na nakadirekta sa kanya.

"haha! pero without any doubts ha, i'll date her if straight lang ako!" panggatong ni baekhyun dahil half-breed pacifist man siya, jongdae's influence is lethal so he could be half-chaotic and makalat as well.

audible enough ang asaran ng magkaibigan at nainis si kyungsoo nang hindi siya naka-goal in first try kaya inayos niyang inilagay ang bola at nagpwesto ng maayos. "pero hindi ka straight at parehas tayo naghahanap ng—“

"gwapo!" pag-eeksaherada ng dalawa habang nakaharap kay kyungsoo sa dulo kaya sa inis niya, almost in full swing niyang hinampas ang bola and sadly, 'di ito tumama sa mukha ni jongdae o kay baekhyun.

'di makalipas ng ilang segundo ay may narinig silang malakas na "aray!" at napatigil si kyungsoo, kasali na ang pagtibok ng puso at pagdaloy ng dugo sa katawan niya. bakit?

tumama ito sa hinaharap ng ubod ng gwapo na lalaki.

narinig niya ang "pakshet" at nangangambang "putangina" ng kanyang mga kaibigan bago pa man sila makalingon pabalik sa kanya na tumatakbo palayo sa insidente.


	2. pagtatagpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse my kasabawan! thank you heheh :D

\--

"hoy kyungsoo! ano'ng ginawa mooo badette?" nag-aalala na si jongdae sa kanyang kaibigan dahil hindi na ito umiimik simula nung aksidente.

nakahilata si kyungsoo sa kama habang natulala sa taas, si baekhyun ay yakap-yakap ang hindi makagalaw na kaibigan at si jongdae naman ay nakatayo at anim na beses nang umiikot sa kanilang room.

"kyungsoo, santa maria birhen! ang junjun ni papsh! ang susunod na henerasyon niya pano na!"

umirap si baekhyun kay jongdae. "hello? the main concern here is our best friend? hindi yung testicles ni tall, dark, and handsome guy?"

madilim na sa labas at patuloy parin silang nababagabag sa pangyayari. sa sobrang bilis ng nangyaring aksidente—from kyungsoo's pagtama ng golf ball to mr. tall, dark, and handsome's junjun, to baekhyun and jongdae's paglapit sa mga very gwapo a.k.a. jongdae's "adonises" para magsorry in behalf kay kyungsoo and baekhyun's discovery sa kanila, hanggang sa pagtakbo nila pabalik sa hotel para kumustahin si kyungsoo only to find out na kung pwede lang dalhin si kyungsoo at this state sa buckingham palace at itabi with the famous statue-like guards, they'll be jobless.

"soo, galaw ka na please. alam kong kasalanan namin 'to." nag-aawang humihingi ng tawad si baekhyun habang nakayakap sa best friend. "dapat talaga 'di na ako buma—“

"baek, hindi ako makahinga." naiipit na sabi ni kyungsoo, kaya bumuntong-hininga sina baekhyun at jongdae at niyakap ang kaibigan.

"alam kong gusto mong sumabog pero alam kong pasensyoso ka kaya tumakbo ka and i want to say sorry talaga soo sa pagtutukso namin sa iyo!" walang preno na litanya ni jongdae, habang nangingilid ang luha sa mga mata nito.

sa true lang, gusto nang umiyak ni kyungsoo. this was supposed to be a fun, relaxing, and problem-free short vacation nila, but maybe God has His own favorites nga. hindi niya makalimot ang ex-crush niya, at may nagawa siyang kasalanan sa ibang tao.

putres naman, kasi ang super gwapo pa ni guy.

truth be told, once again, that accident should be held accountable by baekhyun and jongdae. but then, in the first place, si jongdae ang nangungumpilit na dito magbakasyon, also, baekhyun and him are nothing but such a best duo na nagcocomfort at nagpapasaya sa kanya kahit minsan gusto niyang kalmutin ang mga mukha nila sa pader.

"i guess may maidagdag na naman tayo sa to-do list natin, 'no?" mahinang pagsabi ni kyungsoo at tumawa ang dalawa.

"maybe, kyungja. gusto ko ring magsorry sa kanila pero kingina, nakakahiya na kasi eh." kumawala sila sa yakapan at umupo si baekhyun sa tabi niya. "pero, lugi rin tayo. kasi if they're everywhere, that means anytime we get anxious kung nasa paligid ba sila?" tanong ni baekhyun na tila ang kanyang sarili lang ang makakasagot.

tumango si jongdae. "'tong bibig ko talaga kasi. what a bitch."

naging tahimik ang kwarto at 'di nagkalaunan ay tumawa sila ng malakas.

"what the fuck talaga noh! simula kahapon kinikilig pa ako sa kanila tapos ngayon takot na takot ako. like... imagine? given by their built parang i'll be squashed ganern!" dinabog ni jongdae ang ulo niya sa unan sabay nguso. "takot na pala tayo sa mga gwapo ngayon."

"adoniphobic." sabi ni baekhyun.

pati si kyungsoo ay tumawa sa nasabi ng best friend. "tangina mo baks," tumatawa si jongdae habang naluluha. "dapat na nga sana nauna tayo sa divine mercy eh!" dagdag niya na mas ikinalakas ng pagtawa nina kyungsoo at baekhyun.

"gaga ka. may pagsabi ka pang masusunog lang ako doon, you shouldn't blame me dapat noh! mas may peace of mind pa tayo if nauna tayong nagvisit doon." depensa ni baekhyun. bigla lang tumunog ang tiyan ni kyungsoo.

"taong gutom lang."

bumalik sila sa restaurant sa hotel reception. kahit may jessie's diner sa baba, mas malapit sa kanilang hotel ang restaurant na suki nila hanggang ngayon kaya dito na rin silang nagpasya na maghapunan.

guwardiyado sila sa paligid simula n'ong pagpasok nila sa restaurant if may signs ba na pupunta sila dito sa loob or hindi. turns out na kahit tapos na silang maghapunan, walang senyales sa kanilang pagdating kaya lumuwag ang kanilang paghinga.

habang nagliligpit sa kanilang nagamit na utensils, nagsimula nang magchismisan sina jongdae at baekhyun tungkol sa topic ng group chat sa work nila. nakakagulat na ang paksa sa gc nila ngayong gabi ay bakasyon.

"ang effort naman ng iba magbakasyon. out of country." bulong ni baekhyun habang ang atensyon niya ay nasa smartphone niya.

"onga. they forgot how pretty our country is, despite the government's flaws." dagdag ni jongdae. "parang tayo lang yata nagbakasyon dito sa mindanao eh. the rest nasa batanes, palawan, siquijor, tapos...um," nahinto si jongdae sa pagso-scroll. dahan-dahan siyang nakatingin kay kyungsoo.

"dae, may headphones ka ba?" hindi mahula ni jongdae kung ano ang takbo sa isipan ni kyungsoo ngayon, pero may nararamdaman siyang kakaiba.

bakit may wifi pa dito sa dahilayan kasi.

patuloy sa pagbabasa si baekhyun habang inabot niya ang headphones. "here, use mine."

**werk werk werk**

_Active Now_

**190 unread messages**

**@Irene Bae:** jun and i are in siargao right now! nagkataon lang na his family was planning for a short vacay a week before at pinasama nila ako, pero wala akong masabi guys! ang ganda dito!

**@Joy Park:** my, saan 'yan? ang bongga ng interiors!

**@Irene Bae:** @Joy Park sa nay palad, bby girl! swear! it's a sight talaga! wala akong masabi like gusto ko i-suggest 'to kay boss sandy na dito tayo mag team building huhu

**@Jennie Kim:** girlie? really? sa nay palad? shocks, very expensive kaya jan. five-star resort yata yan sa pagkakaalam ko. irene, grabe ka bes!

**@Baekhyun Byun:** chaaaar!

"hoy, babae, i-delete mo 'to. bakit siya na ang center of attention grabe ka!" utos ni jongdae kay baekhyun. tumingin sila kay kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakasuot na ng headphones.

again, bumuntong-hininga ang dalawa niyang kaibigan habang tinitingnan siyang nakatulalang pinagmamasdan ang madilim na tanawin, mga kumikinang na tala lamang ang nagbibigay ng sigla sa madilim na kalangitan.

nakalimutan ni kyungsoo na mag-install muli ng spotify kaya napilitan siyang makinig sa improvised playlist ng youtube. so far, maganda at upbeat ang mga tugtog na pinakikinggan niya ngayon at maya-maya pa'y natutulala na pala siyang nakatingin sa nagliliwanag na cabin houses sa kalayuan.

hindi naalintana ni kyungsoo ang sunod na tugtog na nagpasimuno sa paglilikha ng imahinasyon niya at kasama si junmyeon.

hindi namalayan ng tatlong "cutie pies" ni sehun na isang lamesa lang ang layo nila sa isa't-isa.

"paps. okay na ba ang balls mo?" hagikhik ni sehun. nakatanggap siya ng irap galing kay jongin.

"masakit, malamang. gago ka." sagot nito.

"muntik na natin silang makasama kanina sa rides kung 'di lang late ang kumag dito." patama na sinabi ni chanyeol habang busy sa kakatext.

and for sure, hindi magpapatalo ang bunso sa magbarkada. "oh no no no paps. give credit where it's due. kung 'di ko kayo sinabihan ng maaga, walang mangyayaring hunting sa inyo." ngumuso si sehun. "at saka, si jongin yung dahilan ba't tayo natalagan ng pagtawid sa hanging bridge kanina."

nagsalita muli si chanyeol ngunit ang atensyon ni jongin ay nasa crush niyang umiiyak habang nakasuot ng headphones.

"jongs, nakikinig ka ba?" tanong ni chanyeol sa kanya. sinundan niya ang tingin ni jongin at napagulat din ito. "ogags, umiiyak yung crush mo." 

gusto ni jongin na lumapit. one table away na siya para magpakita kay _mr. birth infertilizer_ —according sa gago niyang best friend na si sehun na walang ginawa kundi humagalpak pa sa estatwang pagong na nakadisplay sa course nila kanina.

tumayo si jongin at umalis. "mag-cr lang ako."

nakatalikod si chanyeol at sehun sa tatlong magkakaibigan ngunit dinig na dinig nila ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawang taong naka-megaphone yata ang bibig.

"soo! hoy ba't ka umiiyak gagi!"

"oh ayan, edi dapat iba na ang pinag-usapan natin. nabasa pa ni soo ang pagfeflex ni miss bae!"

"teka lang soo, ano ba kasi ang pinapaking—neknek mo! kaya naman pala naluluha!"

"uy, why pala?"

"nakinig siya sa pambatong kanta ng mga hopeless romantic!"

"ano?"

"enchanted ni taylor swift!"

"huh? wait it's familiar, kantahin mo nga."

" _this night is flawless, don't you let it go, i'm wonderstruck blushing on my way home, i'll spend forever, wondering if you knew i was enchanted to meet you-u-u-u-u_ "

nasorpresa si sehun sa boses ng isa sa mga kaibigan ni mr. birth infertilizer. "pambato ang boses." may pag-amin ni sehun.

"dibs na ba?" tanong ni chanyeol sa kanya na may halong asar. nagpanic bigla si sehun ngunit 'di niya ito pinahalata. "might be." ang nasabi lang ng bunso.

"oh tapos ito pa ha, _please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you-u._ " birit pa ni _mr. birth infertilizer's friend #1_.

"oh noes. kyungja? it's okay if kelangan mo ng fresh air and silence. maghihintay lang kami sa room."

mamaya pa'y narinig nila ang paggalaw ng upuan, indikasyon na aalis na sila. gustong tumayo ni sehun pero pinigilan siya ng nakatatanda.

"upo. may plano ako." pasimple na pagsabi nito, sabay tapik sa balikat ni sehun.

nakita ni chanyeol ang paghihiwalay ng tatlong magkaibigan, ngunit wala parin si jongin. naghintay siya saglit at ibinahagi niya na ang plano kay sehun. "tagal, pero aside from your bet, 'di ba isa doon sa kanila was that cutie pie na palaging nakangiti?"

tumango si sehun. "yung kinurot kanina?"

"yup. i find him adorable, and this time, let's make it possible that at least we happen to be in the same amenity as them."

kumunot ang noo ni sehun. "gago, paps. you sound creepy." nandidiri na nakatingin si sehun sa best friend.

mukhang tinaksil si chanyeol at may pa-ekis siyang expresyon sa dibdib as if nasaktan siya. "kumag. masama man ang tingin niyo sa akin, hindi ako playboy. yung mukha ko lang."

"you mean tayong tatlo, 'di ba?"

chanyeol shoots him a judging look. wala parin si jongin. "ewan ko sa'yo?"

"aray, gago?" ginaya ni sehun ang expresyon na ginawa ng best friend niya kani-kanina lang. "pero, lezzgo, i’m in. alis na tayo dito, text mo na lang si jongskie na umuwi tayo sa pinegrove."

pagkatapos mag-cr ni jongin ay lumabas siya para kunin ang instax ng ate niyang nakatago sa compartment. nagvibrate ang phone niya at binasa ang text ni chanyeol na bumalik na sila ni sehun sa pinegrove.

"grabe, minalas lang sa tiyan, nang-iwan pa." nag-pout si jongin at nagsimula ng magtype.

to: tallest paps

sige, pauwi na ako diyan.

hindi na dapat babalik si jongin sa gate 1. at dahil may crush siya, pumasok siya ulit para magkapagsulyap sa restaurant.

wala ng tao sa labas. ang malas naman.

malungkot siyang naglalakad patungo sa playground. tahimik na ang paligid, at nagliliwanag ang playground nang may narinig siyang mahinang paghihikbi.

_shet. wala pang alas diyes tapos may nangmumulto na?_

medyo maingay sa forest cafe, big thanks to them at nabawasan ang kaba ni jongin. liliko na sana siya nang may narinig na naman siyang ingay.

"ba't kasi 'di kita makalimutan?"

napahinto si jongin. imbes na magpatuloy siya sa paglalakad ay nagulat siya sa nakita. nakaupo ang crush niya sa duyan, tulala at luhaan.

may iniiyakan siya.

pilit niyang sinaisip na pinalaki siya ni mama kim niya na matapang, kaya lumapit siya sa binata. umupo siya sa bakanteng upuan sa duyan and faked a cough. dahil dito, nagulat ang katabi niya.

biglang huminto ang paligid sa paningin ni jongin nang tumama ang tingin nila sa isa't-isa. kahit namumula ang mga mata ng crush niya, hindi maiwasang matameme si jongin sa kinis ng mukha niya, ang kaamo-among expresyon na bakas sa mukha, at labi nito'y hugis puso.

"hala, s-sorry t-talaga kanina, ha... um, a-aalis na ako." iniwasan siya ng tingin at bigla itong tumayo. bago pa man ito aalis ay nagsalita si jongin.

"hindi! h'wag mo na 'yon isipin. haha."

mukhang nakumbinsi niya ang kanyang crush dahil umupo ito pabalik sa kinauupuan niya. unlike kay sehun at chanyeol, pagpapatunayan ni jongin na pinalaki siyang _may bayag_.

kaya nagtanong siya muli. "okay ka lang ba? may tissue akong dala."

umiling ang crush niya at tinanggap nito ang box ng tissue na bigay ni jongin. _chanyeol, salamat sa tissue ng sasakyan mo._

"salamat..." bulong ng binata sa kanya, at gusto niyang matunaw dahil narinig niya finally ang boses nito.

"jongin. jongin kim nga pala."

kita niya ang maliit na ngiti ng kasama. "and i'm kyungsoo. kyungsoo doh."

alam niya, no need na niyang magpakilala.

pagkatapos pinunasan ni kyungsoo ang mga nagluluhang mata niya, bumuntung-hininga siya at magsalita. "nakakainis si taylor swift noh?" tanong niya habang nakatingin sa langit.

kilala ni jongin ang singer dahil paborito ito ng mga pamangkin niya, lalo na si rahee, ang kanta niyang 'shake it off' na paulit-ulit na itugtog habang sumasayaw.

hindi napansin ni jongin na ngiting-ngiti siya sa sarili nang magsalita muli si kyungsoo. "'di yata sa case mo."

tumawa ng mahina si jongin. "siguro. hindi talaga ako fan sa kanya. naalala ko lang yung babae kong pamangkin kasi paborito niya ang shake it off."

"ah," nagulat siya dahil hindi niya inaasahan na tatawa ang binata. "understandable."

tumahimik ang dalawa. dinuduyan ni jongin ang sarili habang nakikinig sa ingay galing forest cafe at sa mga kuliglig sa paligid nila. ayaw man ni jongin na umalis kaagad sa pwesto, hindi niya rin alam kung paano magsimula ng conversation ulit.

"um, jongin? okay na ba yung ano mo..."

nahihiyang magpatuloy si kyungsoo kaya si jongin na ang dumugtong. "my crotch?"

tumango si kyungsoo habang iniiwasan si jongin, kaya tumawa siya ng mahina. "medyo masakit, pero uulitin ko: alam kong hindi mo 'yon sinasadya."

"magsabi ka na lang ng totoo, tanggap ko naman. tanggap ko nga yung katotohanan na may gusto—“

nabigla si kyungsoo sa nakwento niya at lumingon siya kay jongin na siya namang naghihintay para magpatuloy si kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya.

"pwede mo akong gawin na punching bag, except na yung punching ay palitan ng pagmumura sa iniiyakan mo."

nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. "nakita kita kanina sa restaurant, kasi tumambay kami d'on para uminom ng tahimik... tapos ayun, nakatulala ka na may headphones tapos umalis ako kasi may kinuha ako sa sasakyan and pagbalik ko dito, nakita kitang umiiyak." detalyadong pagsalaysay ni jongin na ikinagulat muli ng katabi niya.

malungkot na nakatingin si kyungsoo sa mga estatwang hayop sa harapan. "nakakainis kasi yung feeling na naging friends kayo ng crush mo back in college? tapos nagplano kayo na magcelebrate para sa first paycheck niyo tapos..."

kitang-kita ni jongin ang nangingilid na luha ni kyungsoo at sa gustohin niyang punasan ang mga mata ng crush, kakakilala lang nila kaya personal space first.

"...turns out pinakilala niya sa akin yung girlfriend niya, at ang saklap kasi workmate ko lang."

hindi expert si jongin when it comes to love, kasi maniwala man kayo o sa hindi, never siyang in a relationship. hanggang friendly dates lang siya as per request ng mga nakacrush sa kanya, and that ends the story. so if anyone wants to come at them at magchismis na fuckboys sila, well then, they thought wrong mga slapsoil.

halaman silang lahat, kahit mga utak at bibig nila ay dilig na dilig naman.

"alam mo, nagbabakasyon kayo dito sa lugar na malayo sa stress." hinigpit ni jongin ang paghawak sa kadena at dinuyan ang sarili. "kailangan mong maging masaya."

tumahimik si kyungsoo na mukhang malalim ang pinag-iisipan.

"eh... ano kasi. may problema rin kami." may binulong ni kyungsoo sa sarili kaya naman nahirapan si jongin sa pagrinig. "ha?"

"iniiwasan dapat namin kayo." diretsong sabi ni kyungsoo at nakita nito ang pagtamlay ni jongin.

_nagkacrush ka pa, iiwasan lang pala._

natauhan si jongin nang tumawa si kyungsoo. "kung iba man ang pag-intindi mo sa nasabi ko, sorry, kasi mali ka." ang nahihiyang kyungsoo kanina ay nakatingin na palagi kay jongin, and the taller one is too happy to observe how he smiles and gets serious.

"iniwan ko ang mga kaibigan ko kanina, 'di ba? alam kong familiar ka sa kanila." ngiti ni kyungsoo na nahihiya. "kasi inaasar nila ako kanina kaya hindi ako nakagoal tapos hinampas ko ng malakas ang bola para tamaan silang dalawa pero sa kasamaang palad, ikaw yung tinamaan. and then, given by the built sa inyong tatlo, eh lahat naman yata tayo ay never magbalak na mamatay ng maaga, right?" pagpapaliwanag ni kyungsoo na dahilan sa paghagikhik ni jongin.

in fairness, aside sa pagiging gwapo, cute rin si jongin lalo na 'pag tumatawa.

"sobra naman niyan. 'di niyo nga nakita kung paano nakahiga ang kaibigan ko na hinahampas yung estatwang buwaya sa course namin. tapos yung isa nakatalikod pa sa akin na humalakhak. wala kayang tumulong sa akin." ulat ni jongin sa kanya.

naguilty tuloy si kyungsoo sa narinig niya.

"hindi ba nagsorry ang mga kaibigan ko sa iyo?" tanong ni kyungsoo.

umiling si jongin. "they did, tapos 'di na nila hinintay ang reaction namin kasi sinundan ka na nila. it happened so fast."

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung ano ang sunod na sasabihin niya. "kaloka."

jongin smiles. "what if ganito na lang, para hindi kayo mabagabag sa amin, ipakilala natin sila sa isa't isa bukas?" suhestiyon ni jongin. mukhang kumbinsido si kyungsoo sa nasabi ng katabi, at bigla na lang siyang nakaisip ng masamang balak para maghigante.

scratch that, he meant na makapuntos sa kanilang dalawa. alam niyang si jongdae ay makapal na talaga ang mukha ng gaga since birth, at si baekhyun? pabaekby, kunwari ayaw pero gusto naman pala.

"ikaw ha, ang bad mo sa kanila." pagpapanggap pa ni kyungsoo.

"buong magdamag silang nanggago sa akin. ikaw din yata siguro eh."

kung umaga silang nag-uusap, tiyak na makikita ni jongin ang pamumula sa pisngi ni kyungsoo. "sige na nga."

jongin reaches out his arm. "so, i guess... friends na tayo?"

kyungsoo was miserable and unmotivated half an hour ago, and it felt like a splinter being removed after having a conversation with a stranger—new found friend.

"bebs, mag-aalas onse na ha. h'wag mo namang ikutin ang park sa gabi." humikab na si jongdae at nangangalay na ang mga mata ng best friend niya. tulog na tulog si baekhyun and he looks angelic while snoring with mouth parted open. inosente talaga siya pero yun na nga, naging half-breed siya dahil kay jongdae.

pagkatapos niyang mag-half bath at toothbrush, kyungsoo is ready to sleep with his comfiest pair of cacti-printed pajamas. naka-off na ang tv at ngayon lang naalala ni kyungsoo ang importanteng gagawin niya.

"uy—hep hep hep! bebs naman oh! maini—eh?"

inisnoban si jongdae ni kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang patayin ang inverter at binuksan ang glass window. "'yan ang nalimutan kong ishare sa inyo kanina, oh. kita mo? mas lalamig pa ito mamaya, hindi ako laking aircon kaya mag-adjust kayo."

gusto na talaga ni jongdae matulog, kaya inihanday niya ang paa sa spare na unan. "baks, 'wag na iyak ha? malapit na tayong umuwi so let's save it tomorrow, okie? labyuwidfj—“

at tuluyang nakapikit na ang mga mata ni jongdae. kyungsoo suddenly feels excited para bukas dahil sa naplano nila ni jongin kanina.


	3. kaguluhan.

\--

salamat, marimba.

malapit ng mag-alas otso si kyungsoo na gumising. actually, halos magkasabay lang sila nakagising at napatawa si kyungsoo sa nasabi ng maarte niyang best friend.

"hngh—seriously? naka-off pala ang aircon? hindi halata!" sobrang gulat na tanong ni baekhyun habang nag-uunat sa kama.

naghanda na silang tatlo for another set of adventure. supposedly, nakaplano na dapat sila kagabi for this day's sequence of rides pero may pa-epal talagang unfortunate circumstances.

_unfortunate ba talaga?_

rumampa si baekhyun habang binabandera ang ootd niya. "oh, look at me! i'm serving some fresh na fresh pretty boy realness!" inangat ang kaliwang kamay para mag-sandara wave.

kyungsoo looks impressed. "kala ko hate mo sila?" tanong niya sa kaibigan, but baekhyun remains unbothered.

"i realized they're really cool and funny? although, i have to admit na i am still envious of their avant-garde makeup skills."

tapos na si jongdae mag-ayos and now, they're ready to seize another day.

"tara, let's have breakfast!"

"ano ba 'yan, ang unfair na solo si kyungsoo! ako lang dapat!"

"no! it should be him kasi hindi ako makasigaw ng bongga if we'll be paired!" sabat ni baekhyun kay jongdae, habang si kyungsoo naman ay umusad ng distansya sa kanila dahil nakatoka na naman ang pagiging eskandalosa ng dalawa.

nasa zipline stop na sila ngayon, and since hate ni baekhyun na siya lang mag-isa habang lumilipad through thick forests, nagkaproblema na naman ang magkaibigan.

sasabat na sana si jongdae nang makarinig sila ng boses sa likod.

"edi, tatlo tayong magkapares."

nakalingon sina baekhyun, jongdae, at kyungsoo sa direksyon ng boses and _damn_.

"bes, puking ina gusto ko nang magpalamon sa lupa please lang rold bakit sa lahat ng amenities nandito pa sila?" ang kaninang maingay na jongdae ay nakadikit na kay baekhyun ngayon habang walang preno na bumubulong sa kanya.

baekhyun looked terrified and surprised as well, and it's funny na si kyungsoo ay nginitian si jongin na tahimik lang nakatayo sa likod nina sehun at chanyeol.

"ay... um-haha. kuya," tumingin si baekhyun sa nag-aassist sa mga riders ng zipline, "kami na lang po ni soo." he shots them a bashful smile, habang napakamot sa kanyang kamay.

dahil dito, the assistants' eyes were fixated sa tatlong mga lalaki na batak ang mga katawan, tapos pabalik nina baekhyun, jongdae, at kyungsoo.

"nako sir, kung sabi mo kanina na ayaw mong magsolo kasi natatakot ka, maganda rin yung suggestion ni sir."

mas tumindi na ang sinag ng araw. hindi marunong mapikon si baekhyun. si jongdae ay kinikilig na kinakabahan, at si kyungsoo? _"you did well, self!"_

lumapit si baekhyun at jongdae kay kyungsoo. "baks, okay lang ba sa iyo?"

kinakabahan na si baekhyun, which made him looked so adorable at hindi na mapigilang ngumiti si kyungsoo. "may nakalimutan pala akong sabihin sa inyo."

pati si jongdae ay nalito sa sinabi ng kaibigan. "ha?"

hinila ng mahina ni kyungsoo ang kanilang mga kamay at humarap sa bago niyang kaibigan na si jongin. ganoon din ang ginawa ni jongin, and it's funny how the four have mirrored each others' expressions at this moment.

besides sa adonis radar ni jongdae, matalino rin ito kaya mabilis siyang makapick-up.

"teka lang ha—“ jongin was about to interrupt nang tinuluyan na ni jongdae magpakaingay. "hep hep hep." tinitigan ni jongdae si kyungsoo. "magkakilala na kayong dalawa?" tanong niyang nagtataka, habang tinuturo silang dalawa.

tumango si kyungsoo at jongin. hinintay nila ang mga reaksyon ng kaibigan.

magsasalita na sana si jongdae nang sumapaw kaagad si kuya assistant no. 1. "mga ser, remind ko lang po kayo na may paparating na pong mga tao."

halatang-halata na namumutla si baekhyun. suddenly, chanyeol approached and asked him out of concern. "hey, okay ka lang?"

unti-unting nababalot sa konsensya si kyungsoo sa nagawa niya ngayon, and he was surprised to see jongin na magkasalungat ang mga expression nila. "ako na lang yata magpapares ka—“

"kuya, kami na lang ni sehun ang mauuna!"

shet, ang bilis talaga ni jongdae. may pa-kunwari pang gulat pero keribels lang naman pala. napatawa si kyungsoo nang makita niya ang excited na jongdae at si sehun na nakangiti lang sa best friend niya habang inaayusan sila sa mga assistants ng safety straps and headgears, at inangat na sila to securely buckle them sa pulley. hindi pa sila tinulak ng assistant ay sumisigaw na kaagad si jongdae.

"WAAH!!!"

nagsimula na ang zipline ride nila kaya nakapwesto na si chanyeol at baekhyun sa kinatatayuan nina sehun at jongdae kanina.

habang naghihintay, ngayon lang napansin ni kyungsoo kung gaano katangkad si chanyeol. jongin is tall, pero si chanyeol parang eiffel tower. baekhyun looks so small next to him, and again, nagtanong ito muli sa best friend niya.

"are you okay?"

baekhyun has to look up para hindi siya magmumukhang tanga. "i am, 'wag ka nang mag-alala." mahinahon niyang pagsagot. kyungsoo thought na it's been a long time to see this kind of baekhyun, yung mga panahon na hindi pa full-blown ang pag-educate ni jongdae sa kanya kung paano maging maharot at makalat.

communications after, pinahanda na ang kanilang mga best friend at tuluyan nang nakapag-zipline. dinig na dinig nina jongin at kyungsoo ang tumataginting na sigaw ni baekhyun.

"oh, handa ka na ba?" tanong ni jongin kay kyungsoo.

binigyan lang siya ng ngiti ni kyungsoo sabay sa higpit na paghawak sa strap. nang makarating na ang kanilang mga best friends sa kabilang dulo, nakahanda na ang dalawa para sa ride.

"...and go!"

naririnig na ni kyungsoo ang ingay ng cable at nakakagulat na sigaw ni jongin. kahit malakas ang hampas ng malamig na hangin sa kanya, 'di niya mapigilang matawa sa mukha ng kanyang kasama.

"kyungsoo, malamig!" sigaw ni jongin habang nasa kalagitnaan sila ng himpapawid.

"malamang, kasi nasa kabundokan tayo!" sigaw pabalik ni kyungsoo. dinamayan niya ang kasama sa pagsigaw hanggang sa nakita na nila ang bandang dulo ng zipline.

sa pagtapos ng pag-zipline nila ay nakikita na ni kyungsoo ang hagalpak ng mga kaibigan ni jongin.

"soo!" hiyaw ni baekhyun, "ayoko nang mag-zipline!"

tumawa si kyungsoo. "rinig ko yung sigaw mo noh. mahiya ka naman sa kasama mo--"

"soo!" sapaw ni jongdae, "magpaliwanag ka sa akin!"

kinurot ni jongdae ang tagiliran ni kyungsoo kaya napairap ang binata. busy ang squad ni jongin kaya lumingon si kyungsoo pabalik sa mga kaibigan niya.

"tantanan kita jongdae." pagbabanta ni kyungsoo.

"luh, ikaw kasi! nakakagulat kaya na hindi ka man lang natakot nung nasa harapan natin sila. ang opposite masyado sa ginawa natin kahapon—hoy," tinulak ng mahina ni jongdae si kyungsoo, "may tinatago ka pa ba sa'min ni baek?"

"wala na. dali, ipakilala ko kayo kay jongin."

hihilain na sana ni kyungsoo ang dalawa. "no na. alam na namin names ng mga adonises, excuse me! pero pwede na man, in case na tatakbo na naman tayo papalayo sa kanila kasi may kasalanan pa tayo sa partner mo."

bubuka na sana ang bibig ni kyungsoo nang magsalita si sehun.

"hey, jongdae! gusto niyo magsabay sa'min for atv ride?" tanong ng matangkad.

umiwas ng tingin si kyungsoo kay jongdae sabay sa pag-ismid, kaya tumawa ng mala-pabebe si jongdae.

kinurot kaagad ni baekhyun ang tagiliran ni jongdae at napasigaw ito ng saglit. "yuck, dae. ang feeler. hoy, kakakilala mo lang sa sehun na 'yan tapos ang rupok mo na? hindi ka pinalaki ni tita kim para madali lang bumigay!"

gulat na gulat si jongdae sa nasabi ni baekhyun. "oh my god ka, baekby!" humagikhik si jongdae kahit mukha niyang sabunutan ang kaibigan. "ang grasya nasa harapan na oh—“

baekhyun immediately refused sehun's offer bago pa man um-oo si jongdae. "magho-horse carriage ride kami." at may dagdag pang _hehehe_ para less halata.

_less halata na ayaw ni baekhyun sa kanilang tatlo._

_which is surprising._

pumayag na man ang tatlo at which they waved goodbyes to each other and finally parted ways.

"may topak ka yata ngayon baek, 'no?"

mag-aalas diyes na ng umaga at malapit nang matapos ang horseback riding ng magbarkadang mas nauna pa sa kanila. buti na lang mas maulap ang langit ngayon kesa kanina, dahil inip na inip na si kyungsoo sa kakapunas ng pawis niya.

"eh kasi ang awkward na kasama natin sila sa lahat ng rides today. hindi naman natin sila kaano-ano—“

"o jowa lang?" pagtapos ni jongdae.

umiling si baekhyun sabay pag-whine. "no, i mean—dae naman eh!" padabog niyang sinabi.

"puta, ang pabebe mo talaga! tingnan mo 'to kyungsoo oh, parang 'di lang kinilig pagkatapos nilang mag-zipline kanina ni chanyeol!"

tumingin si kyungsoo kay jongdae. "oh, anong kwento?"

umiwas na si baekhyun sa dalawa niyang kaibigan para hintayin ang kabayo nila.

"hindi naman as in long like their—“

"tangina, diretsahan na nga—“

"eto na! ano ba 'yan. basta, alam mo naman si pabaekby natin, kanina kasi, walang katapusang nakabungisngis ang gaga kahit nakatanggal na ang safety equipments sa kanya tapos tinanong siya ni _ugh! papshie_ a.k.a chanyeol if nag-enjoy ba siya tapos sabi niya oo naman tapos umiwas siya at dahil pinanganak yata na straightforward si babe, he..." umawra si jongdae and kyungsoo, being his bestfriend of almost six years na, ay wala namang kareact-react kasi sanay na siya, "he held baek's hand at nagpakilala na kaagad!"

"oh? nagpakilala lang naman pala." sabi ni kyungsoo.

rumolyo ang mga mata ng kaibigan niya. "eh ikaw pa ba naman, ang gwapong-gwapo ng kaharap mo, very fit sa highest standards, nakangiti na nagpakilala sa iyo, hindi ka ba kikiligin?"

"so nag-reset mode si baek?"

dramatic na tinakpan ni jongdae ang sariling bibig. "oo nga, 'no?"

tumawa ng malakas si kyungsoo, dahilan sa pagkuha ng atensiyon sa iba. "baks! olats ang lahat ng tinuro mo sa kanya! hahahahaha!"

inisnob ni jongdae ang bestfriend. "grabe oh, 'di pwede nabusy lang talaga siya sa trabaho niya sa accounting kaya wala paring love life ang gaga?!"

hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang lahat ng chismis sa likuran niya. "kung 'di lang dahil nakarating na ang kabayo natin pinukpok ko na ang batok mo!"

napahiyaw si kyungsoo sabay hagalpak sa hita niya, at si jongdae ay walang balak na magpapatalo sa best friend niya. "kung lumandi ka pabalik kanina edi wala kang marinig sa'kin ngayon!"

oj na oj si kyungsoo sa dalawa niyang bestfriend na nagbabangayan ngayon—he meant it without having any second thought at bahala na kung kontrabida ang dating niya sa dalawa. nang nakababa na ang mga tao, umayos na kaagad ang dalawa sa mga sarili nila as if walang nangyaring alitan.

sumakay na sila sa karwahe. naging makulimlim na ang langit pero patuloy parin sa paggala ang tatlong magkaibigan.

"ang bilis talaga ng pangyayari this day, ano? super clear ng sky kanina tapos ngayon medyo madilim na. perfect pa naman para makapagpicture sa labas. naubos na kasi ang sunscreen ko." kwento ni baekhyun na may huhu pang dinagdag sa huli.

nag-ingay ang kabayo, dahilan sa pagtawa ni jongdae. "the horse neighed at isa lang ang rason~"

umirap si baekhyun. "leche ka talagang panget ka!"

"panget na bet ng gwapo!"

"ewan ko sa iyo!"

at natigil ang alitan nila nang umiba ang pakitungo ng kabayo sa assistant. ilang beses nang pinatahan ang kabayo ngunit mas naging agresibo pa ito.

"naku mga sir, pasensya na po pero kelangan nating bumaba."

sa buntong-paghinga ni kyungsoo ay sumunod ang pag-ingay ng tiyan niya.

_kagutuman lang yata ang sagot sa pagtatapos ng alitan._

"nagbabangayan kayo para sa maliit na bagay. kung wala kayong planong tumahimik, kakainin ko na lang kayo para uuwi ako sa manila na busog." reklamo ni kyungsoo habang nagsimula na siyang maglakad patungo sa itaas for lunch.

dahil sa historical moments ni gutom kyungsoo during college, sumunod ang dalawa niyang best friend sa paglalakad.

at sa pagdating nila sa labas ng lobby ay nakita nina kyungsoo sina jongin at ang mga kaibigan ng binata.

"uy! kakatapos niyo lang din sa horse carriage ride niyo? nakapaglunch na ba kayo?" tanong ni jongin habang pinupunas ang pawis sa ulo.

nakatingin si baekhyun sa hotel nila at si jongdae naman ay akmang tulakin si kyungsoo para makasabi ng _wala pa_.

umiling si kyungsoo.

"good! may alam kasi kaming karinderia na swak na swak sa pagkain." ngisi ni jongin. "saan nga 'yon, chanyeol?"

"sa may binebentang mga bulaklak, yung ikalawang kanto." kinuha niya ang susi at nagsimulang maglakad.

"sumunod lang kayo sa'min." dagdag ni sehun.

tatalikod na sana ang tatlong matatangkad nang magsalita si jongdae. "nagpahatid lang kasi kami sa tito ni baek dito, so wala kaming sasakyan ngayon."

"oh? so sabay na lang kayo sa amin."

nakarating na sila sa karinderya na pinag-usapan ni jongin kanina, and needless to say, ibang klase siyang karinderya.

ang kaninang nakasimangot na baekhyun ay namamangha na nakatingin sa paligid ng nasabing karinderia. majority of the customers are obviously from the park, and this karinderia is good for big families dahil loaded ang pagkain with affordable price. the foodplace was secluded with screen para iwas sa mga peste. and talk about the tables and seats na customized since they are made out of driftwood.

kaya naman nakakapanibago sa mga mata nina kyungsoo, jongdae, at baekhyun ang mga nakikita nila ngayon.

more like, bihira lang silang nagbabakasyon so pasensya po daw if halos lahat ng nakikita nila ngayon are very new to them.

"um... people? sino ang pupunta sa counter?" tanong ni jongdae.

timing na sabay magsalita sina baekhyun at chanyeol ng "ako" at tumayo na para pumila.

nang makarating na ang dalawa sa counter, tumawa si kyungsoo ng mahina.

"tingnan mo dae, ang tahimik ng gaga. inaway mo kasi."

"hep hep hep, nakatikom na bibig ko oh, ayan ka na naman!" banat ni jongdae.

"uy. okay lang kayo?" tanong ni jongin sa kanila. busy sa cellphone si sehun pero handa namang makinig sa usapan.

umiling si kyungsoo. "wala ah. ganito lang talaga kaming magkaibigan."

bago pa man magsalita si jongdae ay nakasingit pa si sehun. "'diba jongs si paps medyo malungkot kanina?" tanong nito.

tumawa si jongin. "iniiwasan kasi ng kaibigan nila." sa paglingon niya kay kyungsoo at jongdae, nagkatinginan ang magbestfriend.

kinukuha ni jongdae ang dumi sa kuko niya to avoid the awkward atmosphere. "mahiyain lang talaga si baekhyun, pagpasensyahan niyo na."

"pansin din namin. oh, by the way, natry niyo na ba lahat ng amenities sa park?" tanong ni jongin sa kanilang dalawa.

"yung extreme rides na lang ang 'di pa namin natry. bakit libre niyo ba?" bungisngis na pagsagot ni jongdae. siniko siya ni kyungsoo kaya naman he hisses.

tumawa si sehun habang may tinatype sa phone. "pwede rin! if...sasabay kayo samin."

kyungsoo looks away from embarrassment dahil sa reaction ni jongdae. parang bulate lang gumalaw pag kinikilig. "uy, no need na sehun. we planned this trip already pero pwede rin kami sasama sa inyo para tumahimik na din si—“

"jongdae, bilisan mong kumain ha kasi magda-drop zone pa tayo after nito!"

sa paglagay ni baekhyun ng organic juice sa la mesa ay napatahimik si jongdae at pumutla ito, making kyungsoo roar in laughter as if sila lang yung customer sa loob ng karinderia.

mas malakas ang amats ng kalokohan ni baekhyun lalo na't kung tinopak ang bakla.

nakangiti lang sina jongin, sehun, at si chanyeol na kakaupo lang sa harapan ni jongdae. "uy, jongdae. okay ka lang?"

nakayukom si kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya. "ah, wala lang." imik ni jongdae.

they were casually talking about their jobs to kill the time hanggang sa dumating ang waiter na dala ang mga inorder nila.

halos magkabarkada rin ang naghihintay sa dropzone, at sinamahan nina kyungsoo at baekhyun ang kaibigan na kanina pang tahimik. halos naluluha na si jongdae sa kaba hanggang hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun para tumawa sa kahinatnan ng kaibigan.

"ikaw kasi dae eh! niloloko mo na lang ako. kanina ka pa sa zipline!" bulalas ni baekhyun habang nakaupo sa gilid.

tahimik parin si jongdae.

"oh, kita mo soo? he's trying to make me feel guilty ngayon."

umiling si kyungsoo at tumawa ng mahina. tahimik parin si jongdae.

"ay, siya nga pala, pupunta yata sila sehun dito after sa skytower."

"puta?!" sigaw ni jongdae which draw attention sa nakapaligid sa kanila.

baekhyun grinned. "finally! nagsalita ka na _hehe_."

"nagsalita ka na _hehe my ass_!" tinitigan ng masama ni jongdae si baekhyun. "kasalanan mo 'to!" he whined.

hinila ni kyungsoo si jongdae patungo sa dock. "hoy, kyungsoo! 'di ko pa turn!"

pinakawalan ni kyungsoo ang paghawak sa safety harness ni jongdae. "oh, gusto mo naman palang sumubok!"

kunot-noo na nakapamewang si jongdae kay kyungsoo. "excuse me? ang sayang naman ng bayad at ang effort nina kuya para lagyan ako ng safety harness! isisigaw ko na lang mamaya ang mga saloobin ko diyan!" tinuro niya ang dropzone habang may nagsiswing na tao sa taas ng lake.

makalipas ng ilang mga minuto ay lumakad na si jongdae patungo sa dock. 

laking gulat ni baekhyun nang hinawakan ni jongdae ang mga kamay niya ng mahigpit. akala niya kasi itutulak siya sa lake.

"baekhyun, pakisabi kay mama na i fought hard at wala akong sinisisi sa ano man ang meron ako ngayon," dramatic siyang huminga ng malalim at pinikit niya ang mga mata, "at ikaw ang pinakawalang kwentang best friend na mayroon ako bwiset ka."

naisipan ni baekhyun na tama nga ang ginawa niya kanina sa karinderia. kinuha niya ang sariling phone at kinuhaan ng litrato si jongdae na naiiyak habang inaayos ang paglock sa harness niya sa cable. "gaga. hindi ka mamamatay sa dropzone! kaloka ka, hindi 'to sementeryo! oh smile ka muna bago iyak. hihi say kimchi!"

habang kinukuhaan ng litrato si jongdae, tahimik na naka indian seat si kyungsoo sa assemble area para hintayin si baekhyun. suddenly, may naramdaman siyang pag-upo sa gilid.

nakaupo si sehun sa kaliwa, at si jongin naman sa kanan.

inangat ni sehun ang ulo niya na parang may hinahanap. "asan pala si baekhyun?"

kinuha ni kyungsoo ang baon niyang flask. "moral support kay jongdae. babalik din yun kasi kailangan niyang videohin si dae."

"ah. malungkot na naman si paps!" patamang sabi ni sehun. sinunod ni kyungsoo ang direksyon sa mukha ng binata at nakita si chanyeol na tahimik lang nakaupo sa tabi ni jongin.

ba't ayaw bang kausapin ng gaga niyang best friend itong si chanyeol? eh mukha namang mabait ang matangkad?

_ah, tama nga pala._

pinakarecent na may kalandi si baekhyun was way back in second year college kung saan nameet niya si yixing from biology. gwapo, _may dimples_ , at higit sa lahat mabait. they went from friendly dates hanggang dumating sa point na lumalandi sila kahit walang label.

that time, crucial part 'yon ni baekhyun sa acads niya although lagi namang brutal ang accountancy. despite their cut throat department, lagi siyang umaasa na someday, yixing will ask him out at magkaroon na siya ng magandang love life just as he imagined.

until nahuli niya si yixing na may kadate from music.

he was holding onto the idea of waiting in patience, at alam niya na hindi naman sa pa-pride ang reason kung ba't ayaw niyang maunang maglahad. yixing was the one who's leading him on at dahil pinanganak na marupok si baekhyun, unti-unti siyang nahuhulog.

isa pa, 'yon din ang moments na ginamit niya ang knowledge he learnt from jongdae's _paano magkaroon ng jowa 101_ , a year after the three became best of friends.

natauhan si kyungsoo sa nakakabinging sigaw ni jongdae.

"putangina kailan pa 'to matatapos?!"

nagsitawanan ang mga bata sa likuran nila at mabilis namang binantaan ng kanilang mga magulang na 'wag daw gayahin si kuya.

"baekhyun! baklang 'to! mamaya ka lang sa'kin! kumaaaag!"

kasama siya dapat sa tawanan nina sehun at jongin, pero may ibang plano siya.

_baek, i'm sorry pero nakalimutan mo yata na ikaw ang pinaka-bitterella sa ating tatlo._

so he poked jongin's arm. "'di ba sabi mo kanina sa sasakyan, may instax ka?"

tumango si jongin. "yup, pero sa ate ko 'yon. bakit?"

"kunin natin." simpleng sagot ni kyungsoo. nanlaki ang mga mata ni jongin.

"tayo lang?"

"oo. bakit, bawal ba?"

namumula ang pisngi ni jongin at umiwas na siya kaagad kay kyungsoo para magpaalam kay chanyeol na hihiramin niya ang remote ng sasakyan.

luckily, hindi naman naging suspicious ang dalawang kaibigan ni jongin. humihingal ang dalawa sa kakatakbo nang makatakas sila sa tingin ng kanilang mga kaibigan.

halatang nagtataka parin si jongin sa pangyayari kaya tinanong niya si kyungsoo. "uy, kyungsoo, ba't ka talaga sumama? pwede ko lang naman kasi kunin ang instax sa sasakyan tapos balik kaagad."

nginitian ni kyungsoo ang matangkad. "para 'di na bumuntot ang best friend ko sa akin at maenjoy din ng kaibigan mo ang araw na 'to. medyo bad trip siya eh."

hindi na-gets ni jongin ang punto ni kyungsoo. nakatingin lang ang maliit sa kanya, at naghihintay sa kung ano man ang sagot.

kyungsoo sighed in defeat. nag mala-bretman rock siyang nagfinger snap sa harap ni jongin. "ang sinabi ko, para magkausap din si baekhyun at chanyeol. grabe siya oh."

mukhang naliwanagan ang matangkad at napa- _aah!_ na lang siya sa pagsagot. "hehe. sorry."

kinuha kaagad ni jongin ang instax ng ate niya sa maliit na bag sa backseat ng sasakyan at pumasok sila sa pinegrove. nagpalusot si jongin kay chanyeol na naiwan niya ang remote sa room nila dahil may kinuha pa siyang gamit.

para-paraan lang.

at bago pang makatext si baekhyun ng sandamakmak na messages kay kyungsoo, nag-enable na kaagad si kyungsoo ng airplane mode.

_check, check, check!_

"baka madamay pa ako sa away niyo ha," bulong ni jongin habang naglalakad sa labas ng entrance ng pinegrove.

"hindi kaya. nakakabingi na kasi ang bangayan nina dae at baek. though literally, 'yan talaga ang ginagawa nila since college hanggang sa work tapos hanggang dito, ganun parin?"

maulap ang langit, kaya mas lumalamig ang pagdaloy ng hangin. mas dumami ang mga bakasyonista na dumadayo sa park.

"para siyang baguio, 'no? although hindi talaga entirely na kahawig sila since crowded na masyado doon." pagpapaliwanag ni kyungsoo habang lumalakad sila sa matarik na daan patungo sa main entrance.

nasa labas parin sila ng parke at nang makarating sila sa gate 1, huminto si kyungsoo sa paglalakad.

"time first muna. mahina ang kalaban." bulong niya sa sarili. narinig 'yon ni jongin kaya tumawa ng mahina.

"gusto mo diretso tayo do'n sa ibang cabin houses?" turo ni jongin sa mga maliliit na cabin houses na 'di naman kalayuan sa parke.

hindi na namalayan ng dalawa na malapit nang mag-aalas singko sa hapon sapagkat patuloy parin sila sa paglalakad.

nang makarating na sila sa mga maliliit na cabin houses, napamangha si kyungsoo sa paligid. "ang daming flowers! 'di ko na napansin kanina while we're on our way sa zipline zone. gusto ko pa kasing matulog that time."

"tama pala, 'no? wait, picture ko muna." kumuha na ng mga pictures si jongin sa instax niya and minutes after, lumiwanag ang bulsa ng matangkad.

"uy jongin, may nagtext yata sa iyo."

binasa ni jongin ang text. "parang nakitext yata si baekhyun kay paps." bulong niya sa phone.

jongin gave his phone to kyungsoo para basahin ang text ng prettiest friend niya.

**from: tallest paps**

_anak-impakta ka. iniwan mo ako, naka-airplane mode pa phone mo, tapos si jongdae iniwan din ako para sa sehun niya!_

_btw baek here huhu_

"pwede ba akong tumawag?" pagpaalam ni kyungsoo. okay lang din kay jongin.

_"bakla ka! buti na lang dinala ni chanyeol ang bag ko kundi wala na akong maiuwi sa manila!"_

"oh tapos? sorry ha, naglalakad kasi kami ni jongin ngayon sa mga maliliit na cabin houses. nice kasi ng mga flowers."

medyo natagalan ng pagsagot si baekhyun sa ingay ng paligid niya _. "basta! bad friend ka. sorry, can't really hear you kasi nandito kami ni chanyeol sa jessie's diner. h'wag ka masyadong magpagabi sa labas!"_

tumingin si kyungsoo kay jongin at nagthumbs-up sila sa isa't-isa.

"okie baek. 'di ako magpagabi i swear, kulit nito. sige byebye!"

binaba na ni kyungsoo ang tawag. "effective nga talaga ang plano mo!" sabay tawa ni jongin.

unti-unting dumidilim ang langit, at nagliliwanag na ang mga poste sa park. buti at nakahoodie si kyungsoo, or else manginginig siya sa lamig ngayon.

maya-maya pa'y nagsalita si jongin habang naglalakad pabalik sa park. "sa'n tayo magdinner?"

"sa restaurant na lang ng lobby."


End file.
